inoculations
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: It's time for the boys to have some booster injections. Surely a simple and easy process right? Not when dealing with the Tracy Brothers.


**Inoculations.**

_**Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds and everything associated with it does not belong to me, I am just borrowing it.**_

_**It's time for the boys to have another set of injections. Surely a simple and easy process? Not when dealing with the Tracy brothers.**_

_**This is dedicated to Sam1 who had a birthday recently. Sorry it was late but I couldn't get this up naughty Fanfiction. Loopsta actually gave me the main idea for it so thanks honey. **_

Jeff wandered along the hallway and paused as he drew level with his youngest son's room. The door was slightly ajar and he could hear hushed voices talking.

"So what's the plan this year then?" asked one he knew was Alan's voice.

"We'll start out with a little hide and seek," replied another voice, instantly recognisable as his second youngest son.

Jeff now realized what his two youngest were up to and he fought back a groan. It was time for his sons to have a booster on their inoculations and it always lead to a long day for him and Brains.

"But we do that every year why don't we try something new?" asked Alan, drawing Jeff's attention back to their conversation once more.

"Because that's what they'll be expecting. Plus you know how mad it drives Virgil trying to find us and this year I have the best hiding place," replied Gordon and Jeff could just picture the evil grin on his son's face. He listened hard to see if Gordon would give up the location so he could save time but his son stayed quiet.

Jeff could sense movement and decided to move in case they came out. It wouldn't do for him to be caught eavesdropping. He decided to head down to the sickbay and warn Virgil. It was times like these when he was grateful for Virgil and John. At least they didn't make a fuss about it. However, Virgil would happily have administered his own injections if Jeff had allowed him. His artistic son just had to settle for injecting his brothers instead.

Jeff opened the door to the sickbay to find Brains and Virgil setting up for the long day ahead of them. He could see that Virgil had already had his injections so at least that was one down. John would receive his in two days time when his monthly rotation on Five ended that just left the three hardest.

"Alan and Gordon are planning to hide again this year," said Jeff as he reached them.

"Great, any idea where?" asked Virgil, knowing he was in for a tough day tracking those two down. They were absolute geniuses when it came to finding hiding places on the Island.

"Nope but it's somewhere new apparently," replied Jeff and had to smile at the deep sigh his music loving son gave.

"Guess we had better get started then. Maybe we can find them before they get hidden," said Virgil, hoping that would be the case. The hiding part was only the beginning of his younger brothers' attempts to escape the needle. Last year they had replaced every needle with fake ones.

Jeff, Virgil and Brains made their way out of the sickbay and set off to find the two youngest. Not one of them notices the other Tracy son on the island, lurking in the shadows. Alan and Gordon weren't the only ones trying to avoid the needle.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed since Gordon and Alan had disappeared. Virgil still had no idea where his brothers were hiding but he was determined to find them. He was in the kitchen grabbing a drink before rejoining the search. As he finished and was about to head back out of the villa, he stopped.<p>

"They wouldn't hide in here, would they?" he asked himself. It was an incredibly obvious choice but then maybe it was too obvious. After all two hours down and no one had thought to check in the villa. Virgil walked down towards the bedrooms wondering if they might be hiding in one of them. His first stop was Alan's and as he entered the room, he heard a noise in the bathroom. Approaching the door silently, he listened and heard the unmistakeable voices of the two runaways.

Opening the door quickly he yelled, "Got ya."

Both boys jumped when they saw him but then grinned. "Nice job, bro," said Gordon, slapping Virgil on the arm as he walked past.

"Thanks and as much as I loathe to admit it that was a genius hiding place. Who would think to look in your bedroom for you," replied Virgil as they walked down to the sickbay. Once found Gordon and Alan always came straight down to the sickbay, though they usually had something else planned.

"Yep it was just too obvious. You guys would overlook it knowing we would never hide there. Oh and that reminds me you owe me ten bucks, Al," explained Gordon, turning to his only younger sibling.

Alan grudgingly handed the money over. "If you had been ten minutes earlier, I would have won." Off Virgil's confused look he added, "We had a bet how long it would take you to find us."

Virgil just nodded and opened the door to the sickbay. He was still waiting for whatever their next prank was. They had to have done something. As he prepared the necessary equipment, Alan hopped up onto the bed and winked at Gordon. Virgil turned round as Alan rolled up his sleeve. He picked up the needle and then placed it down again. Alan's arm looked really weird and it suddenly dawned on Virgil why.

"Nice try Al but the fake arm won't work," said Virgil and both of his younger brothers laughed.

Alan removed the arm and submitted to his injection. He then swapped places with Gordon. A quick glance at his arm reassured Virgil that his prankster-loving brother had no fake arm so he prepared another needle. As he attempted to insert the needle into Gordon's arm, he was shocked when the needle wouldn't go in. Studying the needle, he could see it was fine so his attention turned to his brother. Looking closely he could see a clear patch over Gordon's elbow. It was virtually invisible unless you looked closely. "What the heck is that?" he asked.

"It's a prototype that Brains has been working on. He's hoping to use it on the Birds to make them stronger and less prone to damage. He asked me to test it out for him," explained Gordon, peeling it off his arm.

"I'm not sure this is quite how Brains wanted you to test it though," said a voice from the door and they all turned to see Scott walk in.

"Well it worked," retorted Gordon as Virgil gave him his injection.

"All done so you two can leave now," said Virgil.

"Yes Sir," replied Alan and Gordon in perfect unison. They completed it with a salute and then marched out of the door.

"You turn now, Scott," said Virgil as he moved over to the cabinet for another needle. Turning round he noticed the sickbay was empty and realized that Scott had done a runner. He should have been expecting it really. After all, he had done it every other time.

"You're not going to escape big brother," he said and placing a cap on the needle, he set off to find Scott.

* * *

><p>Virgil approached the lounge with a slight grin on his face. He knew the perfect way to get Scott into the sickbay and all it needed was a little acting. Seeing his Dad already sat at his desk, Virgil knew everything was ready. Plastering a pained expression to his face, he hobbled into the room, groaning loudly.<p>

Scott instantly jumped out of his seat and jogged to Virgil. Wrapping his arm around him, he helped his younger brother to the nearest seat. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"I slipped on something in the kitchen and I think I've sprained my ankle," groaned Virgil.

Jeff stood up and walked over. "I think we better get you to sickbay and let Brains take a look at that."

Scott nodded in agreement and between the two of them, they had Virgil on his feet once more. Scott was concerned by the pained look on Virgil's face and wondered if his younger brother had done more damage then he realized.

Considering the slow pace, they soon made it to the sickbay and Virgil allowed himself to be helped onto the bed. Brains was already waiting for them and walked over to the bed. Behind Scott's back, Brains picked up a needle and nodded at Virgil. Jeff moved to Scott's right, allowing Brains to come up on his left as soon as everyone was positioned. Virgil hopped off the bed and took hold of Scott's left arm.

"What the hell!" said Scott, trying to wrestle his arm free.

"I'm sorry bro but this is the only way," said Virgil and he tightened his grip a fraction.

Scott was about to speak again but suddenly stopped when he saw what was in Brains' hand. His head began to spin and it only got worse as the needle got closer. A familiar feeling began to surface and the colour drained from Scott's face. His eyes closed and his legs gave out beneath him. Luckily, for Scott, Jeff and Virgil were ready for this and caught him before he could hit the ground. They lowered him gently to the floor, nobody noticing the extra figure that had entered the room.

"I thought for a second there he was going to stay standing," said Virgil as soon as he was reassured, Scott was safe.

"I think he tried," replied Jeff, gently stroking the hair back off Scott's face. This was a regular occurrence for him as Scott had been fainting at the sight of needles ever since he was little.

Virgil quickly injected his brother before he woke up again and then noticed Gordon in the corner. "Looks like Scott's secret is out," he said and Jeff looked up to see Gordon grinning. Only Jeff, Virgil and Brains were aware of Scott's fear until now.

"I guess that explains why you always kick us out when Scott needs an injection," said Gordon, finally walking over to them.

The door then opened and the other land based Tracy entered the room.

"Has Scott fainted?" asked Alan.

"No he's decided to take a nap on the floor as it's more comfortable," replied Gordon, sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Alan.

"Why has he fainted then? Did they give him something they shouldn't?" asked Alan, ignoring his brother's comment.

Gordon suddenly grinned at Alan. "Because oh brother of mine, our big, unflappable, not scared of anything, hard man brother is afraid of needles," he replied and burst out laughing. Alan soon joined him and the two collapsed in a heap of hysterical laughter.

"Boys," said Jeff loudly. Alan and Gordon both stopped laughing and turned to look at their father. "I think it's time you two went and did something else," he added, noticing that Scott was about to wake up.

"No way," said Gordon, knowing that the next few minutes were going to be amazing and well worth the fury from Scott later on.

"Ergh not again. Is it over?" asked Scott, keeping his eyes shut.

"Yep you're safe," replied Virgil before adding, "Well from needles anyway."

Scott sensed something in Virgil's voice and opened his eyes to look at him. It was then he spotted his two younger brothers, the huge grins on his faces and swore.

Jeff didn't reprimand his son, as he knew Scott was in for some real punishment from his two youngest brothers. Jeff helped his son stand up and waited for the onslaught to begin.

"So now we find your kryptonite," said Gordon with a serious look on his face.

"Just drop it okay," said Scott darkly.

"Not a chance," replied Gordon. "Perfect Scott Tracy finally has a flaw."

Scott just shook his head and stormed out of the room. Virgil made to go after him but Jeff stopped him. "Give him a little space, Son," he said, knowing Scott needed to calm down and come to terms with the knowledge that his biggest secret was out.

* * *

><p>Alan wandered along the beach looking for his older brother. It had been a couple of hours since Scott had left the sickbay and they hadn't seen him since. Gordon had calmed down now but Alan knew it would be a long time before Gordon gave up teasing him. He soon found Scott sat on the beach watching the tide roll in.<p>

"Can I sit down?" asked Alan as he drew level.

"Depends on what you have to say," muttered Scott.

Alan just sat down next to him and didn't say anything. There was something he wanted to say but he was unsure how to put it into words.

"Spit it out Alan. I know you are dying to make some comment about it. Yes I have a fear of something just like everybody else." He stood up and made to walk away.

"Exactly," replied Alan.

"Huh?" queried Scott.

"It makes you more human Scott. I have always been in awe of you and well kinda intimidated too. Now I know you aren't Mr Perfect I actually respect you more. I stand a chance of turning out half as good as you," he explained, turning his attention back to the ocean.

"Hey you are great in your own right. You don't need to be like me Al," said Scott, not realizing how much his brother had idolized him.

"Maybe and hey as much as Gordon might tease you, I still think you are the bravest and strongest person I know," he said, totally unprepared for the tight hug that followed. "Uh can't breathe here, Scott."

Scott loosened his grip and moved away. "Thanks bro," he said smiling.

"You do know of course that Gordon is still going to make your life hell for at least the next forty years or so," said Alan, standing up.

Scott gave Alan an evil grin to rival Gordon's and replied, "Oh I know but I also know his biggest fear too. Gordon is going down."

"Uh oh," muttered Alan and the two brothers made their way back to the villa, each knowing there was trouble ahead.

_**Well hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review, thanks all.**_


End file.
